The Gentleman's legend Magic Foo
by Crisfairyfoo-92
Summary: Yin and Yang go to Dimmsdale to pass the time a while, since they were very boring in the Dojo Woo Foo, since it was snowing very strong, but in Dimmsdale the same thing happened and they stayed in the house of Timmy to play...
1. A stranger book

**Este es el segundo fic de la primera temporada en inglés, el primer capítulo ;)**

**Title:** the Gentleman's legend Magic Foo

**Creator:** Crisfairyfoo-92

**Gender:** it Risks

**Synopsis:** Yin and Yang go to Dimmsdale to pass the time a while, since they were very boring in the Dojo Woo Foo, since it was snowing very strong, but in Dimmsdale the same thing happened and they stayed in the house of Timmy to play, but enter looking for a thing that to make "Since Yang was playing in the V-cube of Timmy" Poof finds a very strange book that was a device Woo Foo and the legend of a great gentleman.

**Characters:**Yin, Yang, Yo, Timmy, Mr.Turner, Mrs. Turner, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Carl, the Foo-magic Gentleman, The Dark Hag and The Gray Hag.

**It dates:**Cap.1: 04/01/09 - Capt.2: 06/01/09 - Capt. 3: 08/01/09 - Capt. 4: 16/01/09

**CHAPTER I - A stranger book **

One day Yin and Yang were bored in the Dojo Woo Foo because out it was snowing very strong and they could not leave:

Yin: Ah... I cannot believe it.

Yang: I know it; we cannot leave because a fool strong snowfall is making us be here to get bored!

Yin: God willing we could have a good time in another side.

Yang: Yes, God willing!

Yo: we Go children, up those faces. Oh already has it! How's it going if they help me to clean the loft Woo Foo while it passes the storm?

Yang: Master Yo, don't come us to put boring tasks!

Yin: I support him...

Yo: AND then that they want to make, to go to another part?

Yin: That if it is a good idea!

Yang: Yes!

Me: But it is snowing... To where do they want to go this time in this time?

Yin: There the problem is... Mmmm

Yang: That that easy he comes, easy he leaves.

Yin: Ah! (Startle) I already know we can go to Dimmsdale!

Yang: Dimmsdale? (Looking at it confused)

Me: Ah, Dimmsdale, I have not seen it for a lot of time again.

Yin: Resolved, we go to Dimmsdale! (Saying excitedly)

Yang: they hear! HEAR!

Yin: What does Yang spend?

Yang: can they tell me that rays are Dimmsdale?!

Yin: why? Oh, already memory, he had not told it to you from the fire, good Dimmsdale is a city of California, fair in United States.

Yang: AND?!

Yin: There it is where Timmy lives; go to visit him until it passes the storm!

Yang: will we go where Turner lives?! Che Wua! Alone I lacked this! Now without anything to make, we will visit your boyfriend!

Yin: That is not my boyfriend! Alone we are friends!

Me: Already children, don't fight or if not, I don't take them!

Yin: This well Master Yo.

Yang: Like say!

Me: Well... In March, Foo-potation! (And the three disappear)

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale:

Timmy: Good-bye mom, good-bye dad, I will go with Aj and Chester to the video games!

Mr. Turner: Je-je, not so quick Timmy, now a storm of snow is out and you have to leave him to happen!

Mrs. Turner: If affection, this cannot go by magic art.

Timmy: "Not if I want it" (Thinking) well, it is well, I suppose that I can wait to finish.

Mr. Turner: Good, you would have to wait until tomorrow so that it happens, at least that the reporter of the climate said.

Timmy: good Oh, I suppose that he will have to be another day. (And it ascends to their room)

Wanda: What does Timmy spend?

Timmy: Ah, is a true annoyance, this silly storm it won't stop until tomorrow!

Cosmo: AND why don't you want him to stop?

Poof: i!

Timmy: I am not able to Cosmo, if I make it mom and dad they would suspect of you.

Wanda: In that they are right.

Timmy: Ah... (He leans out of the window) God willing pass something good at this time.

Then they appear Yin, Yang and Yo:

Yin: Hello boys!

Yang: Hello...

Yo: How does he go to my old friends?

Yin: Hey... Hello Timmy.

Timmy: Hello Yin. How are you?

Yin: Very well and you?

Timmy: I am also well, thank you to ask.

Yin: Je-je you also thank you.

Yang: Ah, hello Turner. How do you walk here?

Timmy: Me well Yang and you?

Yang: Ah, us combating monsters and villainous, he swims especially.

Timmy: AND how this way here?

Yin: Well, we were bored in the Dojo, good except the Master Yo; we decide this way to come here.

Yang: If clear (Yin gives him a nudge) Au, good already, if we decide it!

Timmy: AND for what I see I don't still fall well you it is not this way?

Yang: Uau Turner, yes that read me the mind.

Timmy: Well, for bad luck, I cannot leave house.

Yin: why?

Poof: or an?

Timmy: Good, like you will realize, it is snowing very strong and a storm is, for that reason.

Yin: Uau (Startled) That coincidence, in the town is snowing in the same way.

Yang: Good meanwhile me... (But see the V-cube of Timmy) he Hears! Do you have a console of games?

Timmy: TO yes, I often play, if you love yourself the ready one, there is not problem.

Yang: seriously?

Timmy: Sip!

Yang: Brilliant! (And he begins to play in her)

Yin: Good, at least my brother is already occupied in something.

Yang: You what you believe!

Timmy: AND you what you want to make?

Yin: Good, we could read a book; I say if you have some clear.

Timmy: Hey... Undoubtedly I have books! Do you see it? (And their bookseller shows) I have many, alone that am not so fanatic of the reading!

Yin: Mmmm... I don't know which to choose.

Timmy: Je-je, if the one that you like.

Yo: AND how have they been?

Wanda: We are well, alone granting desires nothing else.

Cosmo: Clear!

Poof: poof? (You see that there is an almost taken out book of here and it takes out it but he had some powder) he suckles!

Wanda: Poof, don't come closer there, be full with powder, I don't want you to get sick!

Poof: poof-poof! (He had a book in one of their hands)

Wanda: I see that Poof already chose for you. (And he gives it to Yin)

Yin: Mmmm... What is this? (Does it take out the powder with a blow and does it clean with their hand) the Gentleman's legend Magic Foo?

Yo: THE LEGEND OF THE WHO?!

Wanda: Oh-no!

Cosmo: he didn't want see that fool book again!

Timmy: does Uau, sound interesting what it is?

Yin: we see... (Was it to open the book but does it disappear) What?

Yo: Hey... (Did he have the book?) Of what were they speaking?

Yin: Master Yo! Is a joke maybe? Give me that book...

Wanda: Which book?

Cosmo: Ja-ja-ja that I know is not any book here!

Poof: poof?

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! What are they hiding?!

But during the blizzard, anything appears less than Carl, the evil sorcerer cockroach (That tawdry XD)

Carl: where am I? (But does he realize that it was to the outskirts of the house of the Turner) Alone he wanted to transport me to the market because my mother forced me to buy, but AND is he silly she marries? Be I die from cold, I will see that it happens! (Does it float until the window of the room of Timmy and does he observe the situation) What? Are my enemy Yin, Yang and I there? And who are those floating beings? And who will that boy Denton that is with them is?

In the house:

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda allows me to see that book.

Wanda: But Timmy...

Timmy: Well, then desire that that book in my hands right now.

Cosmo: Oh, I forgot that! (Does the book appear then in the right hand of Timmy) Contentment

Timmy: Yes. But they are behaving very strange. Mmmm To see the book! (Saying excited)

Yo: Non boy waits!

Wanda: Timmy not!

Timmy: (AND does he open the book and does Timmy enter suddenly in a trance) Ah?

Yin: did they see? It didn't pass anything Truth? Timmy? Respond!

Timmy: ..... (It was startled and entered in kind of a trance that didn't allow it to speak, also that their eyes were of clear celestial color)

Yo: Oh already knew it, he knew that this will happen!

Yin: is Timmy well? Speak to me! (Saying concernedly)

Wanda: quick Cosmo, there are that he goes to bed in their bed!

Cosmo: Yes I already go! (With their twig he makes Levite to Timmy and go to bed in their bed)

Yang: Oh for all the skies. And now that he made Turner? (He said it while it was playing and concentrating on the video-game)

Yin: seriously what it passes him?

Yo: for that reason I told them that they didn't open it; this will be the beginning of a long adventure.

Wanda: Affection, if you hear me, please speaks to me! (Saying concernedly)

Timmy: ..... (Suddenly he begins to say something strange) he Helps.....

Wanda: Timmy... We will help you... What does it pass him Yo?

Yo: The truth, now the foo-magic gentleman's spirit is among us.

Yang: A ghost? Wonderful!

Timmy: you help me..... Who is....? I have to escape! Help me!

Wanda: to Escape? Where? Timmy! Of what are you speaking?!

Timmy: Alone helps me, I don't have a lot of time... now!

Yo: I Already understood!

Cosmo: Me not!

Poof: i or!

Yo: it is being controlled by the foo-magic Gentleman, for that reason you say those things!

Yang: was that? I believed that Turner had lost the trial and for that reason he said that foolishness!

Yin: Yang!

Yang: What?!

Wanda: AND what do we make?

Yin: Me if you what to make... Gentleman Magic Foo, perhaps I can help you. What do I have to make?

Timmy: Hey..... You have that.... to break the curse... already... and.... I will be... free.

Yin: AND how?

Timmy: it breaks.... the... main jewel of.... my.... prison, quick... or... it will be... very... take... for me.

Wanda: Quick Yin, perhaps we could lose our godchild!

Yin: The main jewel of my prison? Mmmm (And see the book) he should refer to the book! (Does she catch the book, does she open it and do you see that there was a pretty jewel) is this?

Timmy: Yes... quick... already... no.... I can... to resist!

Wanda: Timmy resists, please!

Yin: But how can I make it without damaging the book? Perhaps a sword would help... (You go to Yang)

Yang: why do you look me?

Yin: Yang express uses your sword and it breaks this jewel!

Yang: agreement Ah, but more voucher this is good! (It takes out their sword)

Yin: do you Make it with fineness If?

Yang: How you say! Che Woo Wua! (And with the tip of the sword it breaks the jewel that had the book) Now I will return to him mine.

Timmy: Gra.... thank you... now.... I thank it to you. (Do their eyes return to the normality?) What, what? What was what happened to me?!

Wanda: Timmy. Don't you maybe remember what?

Timmy: The truth not, alone I opened the book and suddenly everything was darkened around to my.

Wanda: I am glad you to be safe.

Yo: Well, at least already it passed the horrible part; anyone of us that opened that book would be in the same situation.

Yang: So one of those books that don't have to open up is? That is my type of books!

Cosmo: AND mine also!

Poof: i!

Yin: But now AND the book? (While she had the book in the hand) Mmmm (she will open it)

Cosmo: Oh-no, another time not!

Yo: Yin doesn't open it you could be as Timmy you also!

Yin: (she Opens the book and...) Ah!

Timmy: Yin! No, you were paralyzed you also!

Yin: No, it is not that, it is alone that I believe that I stepped a tack! (Seeing their foot) But in what concerns to the book, there is no longer danger of opening it.

Timmy: Although I still have left a doubt, Cosmo, Wanda! Why did they prohibit me to see that book? (Looking at them with rage)

Yin: AND you Master Yo, why didn't you want him to see also?

Wanda: Affection, me.

Yo: Non Wanda, I explain to him them. (And it disconnects the V-cube) Yang, you should also pay attention to what I will count them!

Yang: What?! Ah…

Yo: Good children, it arrived the hour that they know something very saved a while ago, everything began when a detestable magic force arrived at the town, the dark hag called she.

Yang: Him which it doesn't interest me… (Yin gives him it undermines) Ou!

Yo: Continuing, she had a dark magic that produced terror among all, in that time, me neither had she known that to make.

Yin: AND didn't you fight with her so that she leaves?

Yo: I attempted it, but their dark powers overcame my Woo Foo, for that reason I say it.

Yin: I already understand…

Wanda: I will continue then, well, that danger came to the Magic World and not even us neither our magic could stop it.

Timmy: it should be hard in that time.

Wanda: If, and that you say it.

Cosmo: I prefer not to remember it, that era a dark time and you already know I eat up it doesn't like a lot darkness.

Poof: Tata?

Timmy: AND what did it happen later if you could not stop it?

Yo: Good Timmy, there was where us three believe to somebody so that it defeats it, he was for that reason a gentleman that had magic and Woo at the same time Foo, he calls himself the Foo-magic Gentleman.

Yin: AND what did it happen then?

Yi: The Foo-magic Gentleman was stronger than the same dark hag and it defeated it in a ferocious fight among the well and the bad.

Yang: But good, if it defeated it! Which is the danger?

Yo: The dark hag before disappearing said that some day she would return when the Foo-magic gentleman escaped from the book, since after being defeated the it locked in that book that you have now, he also said that he will take possession of all his power and this way to be able to terrify them to all again, for that reason we tried to avoid that they opened it, but now it is already very late…

Yang: Uau, that history was not so bad, but that such dark hag doesn't scare me; I will defeat it very easy.

Yin: TO me neither scares me the witches!

Timmy: TO me less!

Poof: i!

Yo: Children, won't be able to against that witch, it is very powerful of what you imagine.

Yang: For the foo love, Master Yo, the times have already changed; I assure them that no which will come to bother!

Yin: I will also demonstrate him that here she doesn't come to bother anybody!

Timmy: you are right; I won't let him to enter with the Magic World!

Poof: poof!

Yo: Good among all this confusion this well, anyway they had to face it, let us return to the academy, I have to train them, although I don't like to say it, but for the fact that the dark hag will return, I will teach to each one a new power.

Yang: Brilliant, a new power!

Yin: Yes, another power to be able to practice!

Yo: Well we return! Foo-potation! (And the three disappear)

Timmy: AND me that make?! (Saying excited)

Wanda: Hey Timmy, now that it passed all this, the most preferable thing now it is that you are safe, I don't want that dark hag to catch you and she harms you.

Timmy: Wanda, for last time repeats you that I am no longer a baby like so that I on them protect so much!

Poof: imy!

Wanda: But Timmy, I make it well for your own one.

Cosmo: Wanda is right.

Timmy: But I also want to help, that evil hag will never be able to catch me they don't worry about my, tomorrow that will already stop to give the storm, we will leave to see that she is what we can make, that clumsy one she trims glass she will never be able to catch me or to make me I damage!

Meanwhile, in a cave in the one who they know where (XD)

Voice: Je-je-je (was she seeing Timmy by means of a boiler, while she looked at it wickedly) with which, you believe that you will be able to make fun of me hey boy? We will see when you are once and for all in my claws for all. JA-JA-JA-JA-JA

IT WILL CONTINUE…


	2. The appearance of a gentleman

**Este es el segundo capítulo del segundo fic en inglés XD**

**CHAPTER II- The appearance of a gentleman. **

The following day, in the Dojo Woo Foo, Yin and Yang were proving their new powers:

Yang: Rays, this is becoming more and more difficult!

Yin: I know it; my new power is quite complicated as to make it in a moment.

Yo: it is that they still have to learn much more to learn how to manage their new power.

Yin: But this is too difficult!

Yang: Speaking of this… why are our new powers in fact with fire?

Yo: Because the fire is the dark hag's weak point, it is for that reason, but if she tries to make him I damage insurance she will realize.

Yin: I already understand.

Yang: Me not (suddenly they do play the bell) who will be? (He goes to the door and the thistle) Mmmm I don't see anything.

Yin: Who will be playing with the door?

Yang: I don't know it, but if I discover who is, I will kick him the bottom! (Does he close the door and does he come closer to Yin) Well, do let us return with… (But do they play the bell again) another time?! (He goes again to the door and the thistle) Who is that it is bothering him already stops to make it because it will prove the flavor of my fists of the…! Ah? (You go down and he finds a basket that seemed to have something in their interior) I didn't plan to make any picnic. Mmmm (He catches the basket and he leaves running quickly to their room)

Yin: Yang where you go? (It follows it but he closes the door of the room quickly that Yin could not enter) Yang! Allow me to enter!

Yang: I want to see that it is what has this. I hope it is something that is not boring (But he finds a silver helmet like that of the gentlemen of the medieval era) A helmet, brilliant! (It puts it to him) AND I have left it exactly and this another that will be? (There was besides the helmet a note in a doubled leaf) I will see that he/she says! (But he realizes that the Master Yo thistle the door and it removes him the note) Hey!

Yo: Yang! How many times do I have to tell you not to play my mysterious errands?

Yang: I believe that today…

Yin: AND that who sent it to him Master Yo?

Yo: One of my secret friends, although they don't believe it, that it is the Foo-magic Gentleman's helmet.

Yang: Oral (Startled) now that you say it, I sit down a great power at this time, and this is brilliant!

Yo: If who uses the helmet he/she will have a great elevation of their powers Woo Foo or magic.

Yang: This feels incredible! Che Wua! (But the Teacher I remove him the helmet) he Hears, I was having a good time!

Yo: Yang, this is not a game, be a ferocious fight to maintain the balance of our dimension, if this helmet falls in the dark Hag's hands, they would not imagine what will happen, we would be in serious problems, I will put it safe in the armory Woo Foo but they don't take out it of there until I tell them that they can use it! expert?

Yin: it is well.

Yang: Like say!

Yo: Good, now I will stay it in the armory before something more it happens.

Yang: Master Yo. And what does he say the note that he came with the helmet?

Yo: they are alone the instructions to manage the helmet.

Yang: Ah…

Yin: Master Yo wanted to request him a favor, since we finish with the training. Could he leave me in Dimmsdale?

Yo: Another time? And is time why?!

Yang: it is to visit their boyfriend, obvious!

Yin: Yang, I told you thousands of times that alone he is my friend!

Yang: Ja-ja-ja, if clear as not!

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale:

Timmy: Well, he already stopped to snow, that means that I will be able to have a good time a while! Yes! (But it sounds the telephone)

Cosmo: Timmy is calling!

Wanda: Cosmo doesn't scream so strong!

Poof: pa Oto!

In the part of under the house of the Turner:

Mrs. Turner: I answer! (Does she catch the telephone?) Hello?

- Yin: Hello? Timmy?

Mrs. Turner: No, I am their mom, Mrs. Turner.

- Yin: Oh, do I sit down it… does she Forgive Mrs., but… is Timmy?

Mrs. Turner: Clear… With whom I have the pleasure of speaking?

- Yin: He…alone his friend, Yin.

Mrs. Turner: of course affection. Timmy, a called girl Yin looks for you in the telephone!

In the part of up:

Timmy: I already go! (Does it lower the stairway and does he catches the telephone and does their mom leave) Hello?

- Yin: Ah, hello Timmy. How are you, do you already feel better after that than it happened to you yesterday?

Timmy: If I am already well, thank you to worry.

- Yin: I am happy of it. Will you be in your house today? Because I will go it stops there!

Timmy: Uau that would be brilliant, if I will be in my house, she can come here if you want.

- Yin: really?

Timmy: there is not problem, we could make many things together! If you want it clearing it is…

- Yin: Because undoubtedly I want…! (Blushing) I Say if he goes to be a pretty day among good friends.

Timmy: Well, I wait for you then, good-bye.

- Yin: Good, good-bye, I will go it stops there! (She closes the telephone)

Timmy: Good, then already I have something drifted today. (It ascends to their room)

Wanda: Uau, suddenly you are very happy now… What did it happen?

Timmy: Good, Yin will come here today to my house.

Cosmo: TO me I am made that you like a lot!

Timmy: What? No, no, alone we are friends, but for some strange reason, I sit down a great tickling in the stomach.

Poof: to imy and ua in.

Timmy: Good, alone we are friends.

Suddenly Yin appears thanks to the Master's foo-potation Yo:

Yin: Hello!

Timmy: Hello Yin that good that arrive.

Yin: Good, there is a small problem…

Timmy: seriously, which?

Yin: The Master Yo told me that he came to tell you that if better we go to my dimension. What happens is that he doesn't want that I move away from my dimension, because if not in any moment the hag will be terrifying the town.

Timmy: Oh, well, is not problem, we go there. Cosmo, Wanda, let us go to the Dojo Woo Foo!

Cosmo: Yes!

Wanda: it is well.

Poof: i!

Cosmo and Wanda lift their twigs and all disappear, meanwhile in the Dojo Woo Foo:

Yang: Master Yo! Why doesn't it allow me to use that helmet once for alone?!

Yo: BECAUSE NOT! Yang, the gentleman's Foo-magic debit side helmet looks to remain sure until the one return.

Yang: But alone it is a spirit!

Yo: The Foo-magic Gentleman is not a spirit, it is real and tactile, and when you and your sister know it they will realize it!

Yang: But Master Yo…

Yo: Anything of buts, now veto to your room and he thinks of it!

Yang: But I want…

Yo: I said that anything of buts, I no longer want to speak of the matter, now veto!

Yang: Che Wua! (And he leaves to their room)

Suddenly the boys appear:

Yin: I already returned!

Timmy: AND we also came! Hey Yin looks; he is your brother!

Yin: Ah…

Yang: For the foo love! I hate this!

Timmy: What does it happen you?

Yang: You don't know anything Turner; the Master Yo prohibited me to use the Foo-magic Gentleman's helmet because that helmet belongs still to him!

Yin: Good, if the Master said it I have to obey…

Yang: it is that it is a very powerful weapon and when I had it I felt that my to be possible was rising and I like that!

Yin: he Remembers that they also prohibited me to my than it used it.

Yang: But I want to use it!

Wanda: he Hears, it is a very important piece for Magic World, we were who preserve it, you should make I marry to your teacher and not to use it, the hag could take possession of him if he is without protection.

Yang: Wanda languages the same as the Master Yo or worse, as Yin.

Yin: he hears!

Poof: oe!

Yang: Single era a joke.

Cosmo: Uau, I am anxious that the Foo-magic Gentleman arrives!

Yin: Me also!

Timmy: Same me and you?

Yang: Turner Looks, if it is supposed that that Foo-magic Gentleman controlled you yesterday by means of the fool book, then I say that not, it is alone a spirit!

Poof: poof?

Wanda: Affection, the Foo-magic gentleman is not a spirit, you will see, the one has to be able to of communicating through other, but it was caught by the magic of the book, somewhere he has to be, so technically it is not a spirit.

Yang: anyway I am not excited that he comes!

Yin: why?

Yang: Because….! Ah… (Thinking) Because if!

Suddenly a blackout takes place (Because for that while it was already at night)

Yin: I don't see anything! Ah!

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! Where are they?

Yang: alone Rays I lacked this!

Wanda: Poof? Timmy? Where are they?!

Cosmo: Calm Wanda, Poof is with me, I have it!

Poof: i!

Yo: Calms down all, I will look for where the blackout is! Foo-potation! (And it disappears)

Meanwhile in a dark part of the academy, a wicked shade was being about:

Voice: Je-je, now if, since nobody can see that she makes, I will catch that silly human boy so that she pays to have been deceived of me! (And she comes closer to the boys)

Yin: Yang! Where are you?!

Yang: I am right here! (He lights their sword, but somebody was coming closer to him)

Yin: I cannot believe that he says this but, take my hand!

Yang: What?! I am not a girl!

Yin: Alone you make it! Do you want? (Suddenly somebody taking their hand) Uau, I see you changed to seem!

Yang: Of what are you speaking? I didn't catch you your hand (suddenly they catch it for the shoulders) Turner, don't catch this way!

Timmy: I am not the one that made it!

Wanda: Timmy, hold on to of me! (And somebody subject to Wanda) But not so strong!

Timmy: you don't exaggerate Wanda.

Cosmo: I Hope I hurry, I fear to the darkness!

Poof: poof?

Yo: Waits you a moment, almost arrangement this!

Yang: Who is playing me the shoulders?!

Yo: it is already that the light is made!

And the lights light up:

Yo: (he Appears) Well, I already solved it! Did something happen more while it was not?

Wanda: Cosmo! What do you make stingy to me?! (Looking at it with rage)

Cosmo: it is that he was afraid! (While he had Poof)

Poof: Pa ieo-or!

Wanda: AND Timmy?

Timmy: Here… But if I didn't grab you, then…

Yin: Strange, it is to me to who you grab Timmy. (Blushing)

Timmy: Ups, I sit down it, I didn't realize, it is that I thought that it was with Wanda!

Yin: it doesn't care alone you because it was very dark.

Timmy: If… (He comes unfastened) I sit down it.

Yin: you don't worry, we all make errors.

Timmy: Je-je, you are right (Blushing)

Yin: Thank you to agree with me.

Yo: Good, at least that blackout ended.

Yin: Clear! (But it startles and she begins to look everything with face of concern) Oh…

Timmy: What does Yin spend?

Yin: where is Yang?

Timmy: What it was not with you?!

Yin: I don't know it; I thought that he had taken my hand.

Timmy: Oh-oh.

Yo: it surely took advantage of the blackout and he left to look for the helmet. Be this boy!

Yin: Alone just in case, we go to the armory Woo Foo.

And they go to the armory, but the helmet was safe and sound there:

Timmy: If that it is the helmet, then it is sure…

Yo: Uau, for a moment thought that Yang had taken it to make some of its horseplay's.

Yin: But then. Where is it?

Wanda: I believe that something passed him while there was the blackout.

Cosmo: That is very bad!

Poof: and ue!

Timmy: AND if that evil dark hag caused the blackout?

Yo: That is a very obvious restored answer, it should be that.

Yin: That is the worst thing.

Suddenly they knock on the door:

Yin: Who will be at this hour? (She goes to the door and the thistle) Ah! It cannot be!

Voice: it is It sweet pink girl, I am the Foo-magic Gentleman! (It was a high type with a metal suit, their eyes were green and he had a hairstyle normal style of black color)

Yin: really that you are a gentleman, fair as I imagined that you would be…

Timmy: Uau, the Foo-magic Gentleman, really if that are brilliant with that metal suit!

C.F.M: Thank you Timmy Turner.

Timmy: Hey? How did you know my name?

C.F.M: I realized when he was speaking through you. But there is not time to lose! The dark hag returned and she was her who caused the blackout!

Timmy: do they come? I told them to him!

Yin: AND just in case you have not seen my brother? It is as me but alone that is blue.

C.F.M: The dark hag has it now.

Me: What?! This is I eat up I imagined it!

Yin: do you know where she is?

C.F.M: I know it; we go we have to liberate it before something bad happens.

Timmy: How what?

C.F.M: you believe me, you won't like the answer.

Wanda: Good, we go; I admit that I have a bad premonition of this.

IT WILL CONTINUE...


	3. A battle of centuries

**Este es el tercer capítulo del segundo fic en inglés XD**

**Chapter III- A battle of centuries **

In a dark cave, in a room of full with books and enchantments of all type, The Dark Hag appears with a leather bag:

H. Dark: JAJAJAJA, now that I have the human small fool, I will teach him to not making fun now of somebody that has invincible powers, you will see that that…!

Voice: Already once and for all liberate me or if I won't kick you the bottom! (It breaks the bag and it jumps in front of her)

H. Dark: What?! You are not the human body; you are a small blue rabbit! Rays! How could I make a mistake?!

Yang: it should be because it already fails him the view old man!

H. Dark: How do you dare to call this way myself?! So that you know insolent brat, I am one of youngest people that exist, everybody he tells me!

Yang: Arhg, perhaps is not any people, you are hideous!

H. Dark: Thank you, I see that you already respect me for what you tell me flatteries.

Yang: did that sound him a compliment? Now I believe that it fails him the common sense!

H. Dark: I Silence boy, now no longer I have option like to change you, now you are my prisoner!

Yang: you won't retain me against my will! I Foo-nado! (And it hits the hag)

H. Dark: Ou! A Woo Foo, as that silly panda that faces the last time, debit sides to be one of their apprentices, but it doesn't care, the Woo Foo has never conquered me and it will never conquer me! (It throws him a dark ray)

Yang: Che Wua! (Avoid it quickly) I am more agile comparative to who you faced the last time! Fists of the fire! (The lance and the witch avoids them)

H. Dark: JA, I told you that the Woo Foo will never conquer me! Now you will see! (Quickly it attacks it with another dark ray, but Yang it is not able to avoid it and he receives the damage)

Yang: Ou! (And it collides against the wall and he falls to the floor) I made a mistake, it is good, but it won't win me so easily! (It takes out their sword and he runs toward the hag) Che Woo Wua! (It tries to hit it but…)

H. Dark: Serious error small, serious error. (It takes out a dark lasso and it throws it to Yang who is caught by the)

Yang: Ah? JA! That everything is?! You didn't make me (But this lasso electrocutes him so strongly) damage! (The volts of electricity that he received were so powerful that he made that it was unconscious)

H. Dark: it seems that today is not your day of luck boy, but he neglects, I promise that your death is slow and painful, until deciding that to make, you will stay with me until he already knows it. JAJAJAJA!

Meanwhile in the road, the Foo-magic Gentleman was counting Yin and Timmy like it was the old war:

C.F.M: AND well, the hag was defeated and all survived, the bad thing is that she locked me in a book that toward that a jewel took my force slowly until death, for it was the worst punishment of all.

Yin: it was in that moment that you requested us help. Certain?

C.F.M: you are right Yin!

Timmy: But why to one of us?

C.F.M: I was weakening in that moment, but I thank them to him, to have helped me.

Yin: you don't have to be appreciated; the work of all Woo Foo is to protect and to help to the other ones that is everything.

C.F.M: In that you are right Yin.

Timmy: do you believe that we arrive on time?

C.F.M: That is what I want; I would not like the dark hag to make something horrible at this time.

Yin: (does she Look one of the three volcanoes and does something realize) what is that?

C.F.M: What? (And he looks to the volcano and then it startles) I believe that she will already make it the witch!

Yin: What thing?

C.F.M: it is about to make that the three volcanoes explode!

Yin: What?! We should give ourselves hurry!

C.F.M: This is already too dangerous, until her children can accompany!

Timmy: will you leave us alone?

Yin: AND what is there of Yang?

C.F.M: I will go there alone and I will help your brother, but I want that both are safe here.

Timmy: we don't want to stay here, you can need help!

Yin: he is right! How's it going if that evil hag fulfills what promised and do try to steal your powers?!

C.F.M: Boys you that they try to help me and I appreciate it a lot, but I should make this alone, it is me who the dark hag wants, I cannot expose them in a bigger risk to what I had when she caught me in that book.

Yin: But…

C.F.M: please, promise that they don't go there to less than that something that I am one of the hands pass.

Timmy: Mmmm… it is well.

Yin: If, of agreement.

C.F.M: Well, good-bye children. (And he leaves quickly)

Yin: Good, we are alone.

Timmy: If, alone…

Already in the dark hag's den:

H. Dark: Now if I will be able to cause suffering in the entire world again, first I will have to come undone of certain person so that he doesn't enter nevermore in my plans!

C.F.M: you won't make any thing while I am here! (He appears)

H. Dark: But if he is the Foo-magic Gentleman! He waited for me your arrival, but it will be the last time that you try to stop, your powers they are mine. JAJAJAJA!

C.F.M: I don't believe it, I know that you have a boy against their will, I demand you to liberate it now!

H. Dark: Ja-ja, you are in the certain thing, but I won't make it because not me of the desire of making it, if you want to fix this, it fights with me, like in the old times!

C.F.M: If that is what you want, I will fight with you!

H. Dark: If, let us go they come to see if you can stop! (Thinking) "Je-je that silly, he doesn't realize that I have something drifted for him"

Meanwhile in the outskirts of there:

Yin: Mmmm… I am beginning me to worry.

Timmy: Me also, perhaps already it passed him something.

Yin: But he told us that we didn't come closer to the Dark Hag's den.

Timmy: I know it… (He sits down in a rock) perhaps this had not happened if I had not opened that book.

Yin: you don't say that, anyway some day you had to open it, now maybe they improve more the things.

Timmy: If maybe… (Blushing)

Yin: Mmmm… You that I don't usually tell him this to any boy but… (She takes the hand of Timmy)

Timmy: Hey? (Blushing)

Yin: he looks; lately you have been so kind with me and thanks to god that you are not an obsessive one. Do you know? One doesn't eat to tell you this, but you understand what I sit down and you are very sensitive and you have already ended up being like one of my best friends.

Timmy: seriously? Thank you, you make me feel better!

Yin: Of anything… (Blushing) This will be the beginning of a great friendship.

Timmy: The same thing I say.

Yin: But there is still something in you that I notice strange…

Timmy: do you refer to my teeth truth?

Yin: That had already told it to you, but besides that, it is strange, you are not as the other boys that I have known. You are different.

Timmy: TO what do you refer with different? (Saying confused) do I Have something bad?

Yin: No, no, it is not that, I say that you are different that the other boys!

Timmy: What do you mean with different?

Yin: I don't know it, but I sit down it, but that no longer cares.

Timmy: If your say it…

Voice: JAJAJAJA…

Yin: did you hear that?

Timmy: undoubtedly I did hear it… will the Dark Hag Be?

Yin: I don't believe it, I find their voice very family, and he resembles the voice of…

Carl: (does he appear) of who more you believe that it is the voice girl?!

Yin: he is Carl! Oh-oh

Timmy: Carl?

Carl: it is this way, I am me. Carl, the Evil Sorcerer Cockroach! (Do the rays appear suddenly?) And now they will do them to him with me!

Yin: you don't bother us now!

Carl: I fear myself that I won't pay you attention, you will already see, take this! (Throw him a ray but Yin it avoids it) you don't move so much!

Yin: I will teach you to not bothering! Yincinerar! (And he burns the layer)

Carl: Ou is hot! Arhg, you will pay for that reason! (It throws him another ray and it hits Yin against the floor)

Yin: Ah! (Go to Timmy) you don't come closer a lot, it is very dangerous, you have to leave, now!

Timmy: But…

Carl: But what do we have here? If it is alone a human boy. You will also see your! (It throws him a ray)

Timmy: Rays! (Does he bend over and does it avoid the ray) What do I make?

Carl: to Run for your life? It would be a good option if it was you…

Timmy: I won't make it, I won't let you to harm to Yin. (See a liana in a tree) I have an idea! (He runs toward the tree)

Carl: you won't escape from me boy! (And it follows it)

Timmy: Turner Runs, run (he comes closer to the tree and he catches the liana) now you will see you! (It forms a knot and it throws it to Carl)

Carl: Hey! (And the rope catches it and he falls to the floor) he Hears!

Timmy: Now I leave! (Run toward Yin, he catches it of the hand and he lifts it) they come! (And they leave)

Carl: Rays, era the opportunity that waited to eliminate the Woo Foo, but I see that now they have a new friend to defend, but this won't stay this way, next time that he sees that human boy again he will pay them! If I am able to leave of here…

Already in a surer place, Yin and Timmy they stopped to rest:

Yin: Uau, I never saw somebody so valiant, you stopped Carl without magic.

Timmy: it was not anything, we are friends and that what I have to make.

Yin: That was very noble on your behalf Timmy.

Timmy: Hey… Thank you (Blushing)

Yin: But seriously, I thank you to survive.

Timmy: Good, that is it I make, you are my friend and you were in danger it could not let them to harm you…

Both they look at themselves to the confused eyes… They already know what that means

Timmy: you know…

Yin: What?

Timmy: I also sit down something of you that is different to the other girls that I have known…

Yin: seriously?

Timmy: If, but me neither you that it is…

Yin: Ah…

Timmy: God willing he knew what is… (Crisfairyfoo-92: You like Yin, idiotic ¬¬!)

Yin: good Oh, my neither you what I see different in you… (Crisfairyfoo-92: TO you it is beginning you to like a lot of Timmy that is what ¬¬ happens!)

Meanwhile wake Yang but it is seen that it was caught in a bubble anti-Woo Foo and that it could not leave:

Yang: Hey? (Recovering the knowledge) Sparks that fool trims glass me you put in a bubble! But it doesn't care (it Takes out their sword and their Woo activates Foo) I will destroy it! Che Woo Wua! (But the sword bounces against the bubble and it doesn't pass anything) Oh for the foo love, this bubble is anti-Woo Foo, I won't be able to leave so easily, I cannot believe that he/she says this, but I will need help! I will wait, although this stinks a lot… (It is sat down with the closed eyes)

Meanwhile in the forest:

Yin: Alone I hope Yang is well, they say that the witches eat up to the children.

Timmy: That is true, but I already got tired of waiting the Foo-magic gentleman, we also go.

Yin: But Timmy, the one said that he had all low control.

Timmy: But I also want to help, I won't keep the crossed arms here, if we don't make something, it could pass something worse.

Suddenly Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear:

Wanda: Timmy here is we have been looking for you everywhere!

Poof: poof!

Cosmo: AND the Foo-magic gentleman?

Timmy: the alone one left to stop the Dark Hag, he said that it was very dangerous for us to go with him.

Wanda: Good that it is a great true.

Timmy: we already said that we go there to help him.

Wanda: But Timmy…

Timmy: I told you that you are not as a baby, I already stopped two enemies of Yin and Yang me alone, I can manage this, don't worry…

Cosmo: Timmy is right Wanda.

Wanda: Good, I suppose that if… That believes…

Timmy: Mmmm… it should have another entrance here… (AND see a cave) they Look at a cave, it should be another entrance!

Cosmo: Uau that coincidence.

Poof: Uau!

Timmy: we Go Yin, let us go boys, we will help the Foo-magic gentleman!

And then they enter in the cave and after many traveled meters, they finally meet with a secret door:

Yin: they Look, a door, of for sure it takes us to where the witch is!

Timmy: Alone there is a way to discover it (he Opens the door)

Wanda: Uau that I siege uglier, definitively debit side to be here where the Dark Hag lives.

Poof: and EO.

Cosmo: will it be here?

Yin: Mmmm… (But see something) they Look, it is Yang!

Timmy: Where?

Yin: over there, we go (AND they go to the left)

Yang: Yin! (You see that they come closer) it was Already hour that somebody come me to help!

Yin: A thank you would be enough Yangs.

Timmy: he Neglects, we will take out you of here.

Voice: I don't believe it (AND somebody comes out resemblance to the Dark hag but with the suit of green color)

Yang: What?! But…pence that you were fighting with the Foo-magic gentleman!

H. Gray: I am their twin sister, I am the gray hag, my sister she told me that she needed help and it sent me to that nobody liberated you of here, so better it will be that they leave of here or they will do them to him with me!

Timmy: If that is what wants, Cosmo Wanda I wish that the witch leaves of here! (Do Cosmo and Wanda lift the twigs but doesn't anything happen) What does it happen, why it was not?!

H. Gray: JAJAJAJA, your silly magic cannot conquer to my black magic, you will see what true power! (He makes appear to an enormous silver dragon) Now you destroy them!

Yin: No silly dragon scares me! Let us go!

Yang: finally you use your vocabulary to say something brilliant!

Yin: Now me…! (But the hand of the dragon catches it) Oh-oh.

Yang: Oh rays!

Yin: I believe that I will need a help here. Help!

Yang: I cannot come out of here. Turner takes me out of this silly bubble!

Timmy: Cosmo Wanda liberates Yang!

Wanda: we cannot make it; the Gray hag's magic is more powerful than ours.

Timmy: Then… (He is happened an idea) they Make that Poof makes it!

Cosmo Wanda: What?!

Timmy: Alone makes it, the magic of Poof is more powerful than his; I believe that he will be able to take out it!

Poof: poof? (Looking at it confused)

Timmy: we go Poof you that you can make it!

Yang: truly you do believe that he will be able to?

Timmy: it Trusts my Yang, he will make it!

Yang: there is well this, like say!

Wanda: we Go Poof, there is what you always make mommy and dad when they complete a wish.

Poof: ma?

Yin: AHHHHH!

Timmy: Yin!

Yang: If we will help my sister, we should already break this bubble!

Timmy: But…!

H. Gray: I Already got tired of you, now they will see, beginning with the floating beings! (It flies to attack them)

Wanda: alone Affection makes it!

Poof: ¡?

Cosmo: There she comes!

Timmy: I have an idea! (It removes him the stick to Cosmo)

Cosmo: he hears!

Timmy: I sit down It Cosmo but I need the twig right now! (And it hits the witch quickly with a magic ray)

H. Gray: Ou!

Timmy: Poof, I wish that Yang is liberates now!

Poof: poof-poof! (It moves the baby rattle and the bubble breaks and Yang falls to the floor)

Yang: finally I liberated myself of that silly bubble, now we go for that dragon! (It takes out their sword and it transforms it in the boomerang) Yang-to-ran! (It throws the boomerang and it hits the witch)

Poof: i!

Yang: he goes thank you to help me Poof!

But suddenly it breaks a wall and of there the Dark Hag that was fighting against the Foo-magic Gentleman leaves:

C.F.M: do you surrender now?!

H. Dark: Even not clumsy, but I have an idea, dragon takes you to the Woo Foo to the cliff of the sky!

Yin: What?! (And the dragon takes it to that place) Yang!

Yang: Oh non Yin! There I go! (And he leaves running toward there)

H. Dark: we Go sister, I have a good plan! (And it disappears)

H. Gray: Je-je, as your sister says! (And it disappears)

Timmy: Oh no, Yin, I should help her!

Wanda: we won't let you to leave alone, we also go!

Cosmo: it is certain!

Poof: poof!

C.F.M: they Wait, I also have a plan, but I will need the help of Timmy!

Timmy: it Counts on me! What is it?

C.F.M: Timmy, you have demonstrated to have a strong courage and great nobility, I will help you, if alone to change faces what tells you…

Timmy: Of agreement!

IT WILL CONTINUE…


	4. The end of a Gentleman

**Este es el cuarto y último capítulo del segundo fic en inglés **

**CHAPTER IV- The end of a Gentleman **

Where did I stay? XD. Ah yes! The Witches had Yin and they planned to make something bad, but they were in another point that was the cliff of the sky:

H. Dark: we have already arrived, my plan will put on in action and the Foo-magic Gentleman's power will be all mines!

H. Gray: AND what do you plan to make with the girl?

H. Dark: you will already see it…

Yin: Looses me! (Was it caught in a bubble anti-Woo Foo) What do you plan to make me?!

H. Dark: you are Quiet, that doesn't concern you!

Meanwhile in the low part of the cliff, Yang arrives and he tries to think in as helping Yin:

Yang: That fools witches have my sister, I have to make something! But what?

Timmy: I know exactly that to make… (It goes by the side of Yang and he goes to the mountain, I tell cliff XD)

Yang: What rays do you plan to make Turner?! Leave this matter to me!

Timmy: I will also help, want or don't want!

Yang: Mmmm… it is well… I will pay you attention for this time to see that it is what you plan to make.

Timmy: I find well…

Meanwhile in the cliff:

H. Dark: JAJAJAJA!

H. Gray: it Mates, tell me once and for all that it is what you plan to make!

H. Dark: I Learned a charm to extract the power, when the Foo-magic Gentleman's fool comes to help the small Woo Foo, we will paralyze it and I will use that charm and his power will be mine.

H. Gray: I like that je-je!

Yin: he will never fall so in their trap it will be better than they lose me!

H. Dark: I told you that you are quiet girl!

Yang: Yin!

H. Gray: he is the small rabbit and the boy of the pink cap!

Yin: Yang! Timmy!

H. Dark: Now they will see, don't enter in our plans, silly! (It throws them a ray but Yang it repels it with the sword)

Yang: AND which is your plan Turner?

Timmy: Single aim… (Suddenly sack the Foo-magic gentleman's helmet) With me nobody enters!

Yang: he Hears, that it is the Foo-magic Gentleman's helmet! Why did he give it to you and not to me?!

Timmy: Because I am more responsible.

Yin: That is certain!

Yang: Yin, you are not helping me!

H. Dark: You don't scare me clumsy human boy! I will teach you to not bothering me! (It throws a ray to Timmy)

Yin: Care!

Yang: they will hit you!

Timmy: That won't be possible. (And the ray disappears)

H. Dark: What, how could you make that?!

Timmy: With help because clear!

H. Dark: Then I will remove you your power to you!

Yin: you don't make it!

Timmy: we Go (it Uses the twigs of Cosmo and Wanda and it liberates Yin of the bubble) the twigs of Cosmo and Wanda are stronger thanks to the helmet, help me!

Yin: Clear! Certain brother?

Yang: Like say!

H. Dark: I am not them afraid to two small rabbits.

Yin Yang: Woo Foo Aura! (And the Aura appears)

Timmy: Oral! He had never seen something like that, it is brilliant!

H. Dark: they won't defeat me with that! (Does it throw them a ray but doesn't it affect the Aura of Yin and Yang) cannot I damage to that thing?!

Timmy: I fear myself that not…

Yin: Now you will see! (They hit the two witches with the fists of Yincineration)

Yang: JA, we gave them their desert!

H. Gray: What do we make now?! Their power is stronger than us!

H. Dark: Now I don't know it! Mmmm…

C.F.M: (it Arrives) Well, we will already defeat the witchdoctors.

Timmy: Now we will defeat those evil witches so that they don't cause more problems!

H. Dark: I already know! It is hour of making up for; I will make the same thing that I made before being defeated!

H. Gray: AND how sense has?

H. Dark: That will make it with the annoying Woo Foo!

H. Gray: Well!

The witchdoctors unite their forces and they throw a great ray to Yin and Yang that he makes that their Aura disappears:

Yang: Ah! (Fall to the floor) That hunted me!

Yin: Ah! (But she falls in the arms of Timmy) Ah… (Blushing) thank you.

Timmy: Of anything… (Blushing) For that they are the friends.

Yang: Oh for the foo love! (He said it while he had the face full with earth)

H. Dark: perhaps they defeated me but I still have them a gift! (She makes appear the book)

Timmy: But if it is the book.

Yang: What is what plans to make with him?

Yin: Mmmm…

C.F.M: Me if you that she will make, boys, move away from the witches and of the book now!

H. Dark: Very late, now alone I have to say the correct words! Prisium magic!

Suddenly the book floats and she opens up alone and then a great wind that the book:

Yin: Oh-oh

Yang: What is he making?!

Timmy: I don't know it!

C.F.M: it is using the same charm that used in the past; she wants to close up there as last time!

H. Dark: But alone that this time I won't contain you, but rather I will contain the annoying Woo once and for all Foo for all!

Yin: (it is aspired by the wind) Ahhhhh!

Yang: (is it aspired by the wind) Where are the controls of this object?!

H. Dark: JAJAJAJA, now they don't interfere in my plans, insolent brats again!

C.F.M: I will help them (he Makes appear a rope and with her it catches Yang) I have you!

Yang: Fiu, for a moment thought that it will be caught in that fool book as you!

Yin: he helps! Ahhhhh!

H. Gray: it already finishes therewith!

H. Dark: at least the unbearable of the small Woo Foo will be caught in this book! JAJAJAJA!

Timmy: What?! (Think) it will be better me instead of her! (He takes off the helmet and he runs toward Yin)

Yin: What will you make?!

Timmy: I sit down it for this reason, but I will be me who am the affected one instead of you!

Yin: What?!

Timmy: it was a pleasure to know you! (He catches the arm of Yin and the lance against the wind while the one is dragged toward the book and locked in him and the book finally closes)

H. Dark: What?! Rays, that human small fool was caught in that book instead of the Woo Foo!

H. Gray: Good, something is something!

H. Dark: Goes mates, they already defeated us, we should assume the defeat like losing bad!

H. Gray: This well!

C.F.M: they hear! (Catch their helmet, it puts it to him and he puts on to the front of the witchdoctors) they won't leave anywhere, now I will lock them forever in a cage! (It breaks the floor where they were stopped the witches and he makes them fall in an underground cave of which you could not come out)

H. Gray: it is not exactly!

H. Dark: But we will return, I swear them to him!

C.F.M: All orderly one!

Yang: Hey… Not everything… (You go to depressed, kneeling Yin and sustaining the book against their chest)

Yin: you didn't have to make it… (Sobbing)

Yang: does it make?

C.F.M: we should return right now to the academy, we will see if we can make something.

Yang: Of agreement.

Yin: This well…

Already in the academy:

Yang: That what happened, was exactly now there is a form that we take out it of there.

Wanda: But we should make something, we cannot leave there Timmy.

Yo: Mmmm… it should have a form of undoing the charm.

Cosmo: AND if we break it?

C.F.M: it would not be a good option, he would return but their memories would be erased and he will no longer know who is.

Poof: imy!

Yin: he has to have a form of reverting this. But which?

Yang: he looks, maybe, hey…!

Yin: What thing?

Yang: it would not be something silly!

Wanda: What thing?

Yang: If that book is Foo-magic why don't you request a desire by means of the Woo Foo?

Yo: for the first time Yang says something with sense and that idea is also very good!

Yang: Yes! (But it startles) he Hears!

Yo: will Yin Make what I tell you?

Yin: If, I will make it!

Wanda: What is what you will make?!

Cosmo: I don't understand anything!

Poof: poof?

Yo: you should concentrate all your power Woo Foo while you sustain the book, concentrate very well and she thinks of a desire.

Yin: Very well that will make… (She concentrates their energy Woo Foo)

Yang: Uau…

Yo: Now she thinks of a desire.

Yin: Mmmm… (Thinking) "I wish that Timmy is liberated of the charm of the book"

Yo: she thinks with more force Yin!

Yin: That is it I make!

Suddenly the book shines and it throws a light which he/she falls to the floor and it disappears and then Timmy appears:

Timmy: Uau, that was very strange!

Cosmo Wanda: Timmy!

Poof: imy! (And the four are given a hug)

Wanda: Affection returned, we all thought that you would be caught forever in that book!

Timmy: Now they already come here me!

Yang: he goes who would say it, it worked!

Yin: I am glad that! (She goes and she gives Timmy a hug) I cannot believe that you made for me.

Timmy: Hey?

Yin: I speak that you sacrificed yourself and you avoided him to be caught in book, thank you!

Timmy: I already told it to you, I am your friend and it stops that I am, to help you.

Yin: In that you are right.

C.F.M: Good now that already everything is in calm and my mission finished, I have to leave.

Yang: AND where do you leave?

C.F.M: I will leave for where the road takes me to help who needs it.

Yang: That is very tawdry, but not this wrong.

C.F.M: Good, good-bye! (And he leaves)

Timmy: You that someday sees it again.

Yin: Clear!

Yo: AND that we will make with the book?

Wanda: Mmmm… it will be better than you they stay it.

Yo: What?!

Poof: i!

Wanda: You that it will be sure with you, anyway are a book Woo Foo and it is magic.

Yo: Of agreement (he catches the book) it will be sure in the armory Woo Foo.

Wanda: AND we should return home, it will get dark very soon.

Timmy: it is well, we should already leave.

Yin: Good, good-bye Timmy.

Yang: Good-bye Turner.

Yo: Good-bye

Timmy: Good-bye friends. (And the four disappear)

Yo: Well, I will put the book in the armory Woo Foo.

Yang: AND I will return to him mine, I will continue with my video games, I still lack some levels that to happen!

Yin: AND me… Je-je! I suppose that I will read a book.

END


End file.
